yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 12: Osaka Castle
Chapter 12: Osaka Castle is the twelfth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot This chapter begins with Sayama sitting near the river having a conversation with Kiryu. Kiryu reveals that he went to Kamurocho on that evening because he was worried that he hadn't seen Kazama at the orphanage. He eventually followed him to where the Jingweon Mafia as at. Kiryu didn't know that Kazama was going to let them all escape, and believed Kazama to be in danger, so he charged in. The Jingweon boss thought it was a trap and pointed his gun towards Kiryu. As a result, Kazama was forced to shoot and kill this man. Kiryu feels in many ways that he was the person who killed Sayama's father. While waiting near the riverside, it begins to rain and eventually a shady man comes by Kiryu and appears to stab him. Kiryu is not able to stop the bleeding and must gt to Aoi as quickly as possible. Kiryu immediately collapses upon making it to Aoi. Elsewhere, there is a meeting taking place with Ryuji Goda and Toranosuke Sengoku. Haruka is then brought into the office. Sengoku reveals that she is going to act as bait in order to bring Kiryu to him. By taking Kiryu's head, he plans on taking control of the Omi Alliance. Ryuji is not in favor of this plan and he says that he will take down Kiryu and the Tojo Clan his own way. Back at Aoi, Kiryu comes back to it and is handed a note. The note is from Sengoku letting him know that they took Haruka. After leaving Aoi, a blocked number calls Kiryu and tells him to come to the Yokobori Golf Center if he hands to get back Haruka. Defeating the man leads to a dead end, as he tells you that he gets all his contracts online. Kurokawa then calls Kiryu to let him know to meet him at the river path. Kurokawa reveals that Kiryu is worth too much money for him and he sics his men on you. Kurokawa reveals that it was Esaki who promised him 10 million yen if he did Kiryu in. He tells you that Esaki can be found at the acupuncture clinc. Esaki attempts to make a break for it, but Kiryu catches up with him in a nearby alley. After fighting him, he gets a call from Sengoku requesting that he brings you to him. He tells you to go to Osaka Castle. At Osaka Castle, Kiryu must make his way to the Central Tower. At the top of the central tower, Sengoku is waiting for you with Haruka. He also unleashes two tigers from their cages. Kiryu must then defeat the tigers that are coming after him. Sengoku heads to the top floor where he finds a waiting Ryuji Goda. Goda then quickly slices Sengoku with his sword twice before kicking him off of Osaka Castle. Goda then gives Haruka back to Kiryu with the warning that he is still coming for him. Kiryu collapses once again as his wound reopens. He is helped by Sayama who followed him to Osaka Castle. Kawara is seen just lurking off in the distance. Objectives *Hurry to Aoi. *Go to Yokobori Golf Center. *Meet with Kurokawa. *Go to Yotsuba Clinic *Take a cab to Osaka Castle *Go to the central tower Related trophies Gallery Osaka Castle 1.jpg Osaka Castle 2.jpg Osaka Castle 3.jpg Osaka Castle 4.jpg Osaka Castle 5.jpg Osaka Castle 6.jpg Osaka Castle 7.jpg Osaka Castle 8.jpg Osaka Castle 9.jpg Osaka Castle 10.jpg Osaka Castle 11.jpg Osaka Castle 12.jpg Osaka Castle 13.jpg Osaka Castle 14.jpg Osaka Castle 15.jpg Osaka Castle 16.jpg Osaka Castle 17.jpg Osaka Castle 18.jpg Osaka Castle 19.jpg Osaka Castle 20.jpg Osaka Castle 21.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters